The White Princess
by For the love of Doctor
Summary: Ella Frost was kidnapped by Erik Lehnsherr at the age of fifteen but now he sees her as his own. The Hellfire Clubs White Princess is missing and they want her back, badly. All while Charles Xavier creates the X-Men. Set in X-Men: First Class/1962. R&R!
1. Follow Me, Follow You

It was the year 1962 and the leaves were continuing to fall as the second week of January began. Ella Frost traced her fingertips down Erik Lehnsherrs jawline "Erik, you truly are hard on yourself" the girl murmured as Erik continued to read the large novel in his hands "You know why I am, Ella" he said, only partly paying attention to her and Ella sighed, getting off of Erik to lay next to him in the bed "I'm completely and utterly bored cooped up in here, Erik" Ella whined.  
>Erik and Ella had been sharing a hotel room for what seemed like a year when it had only been a week. Erik had known Ella since she was a child and had taken care of her when her father suddenly disappeared and had been her father, brother and best friend since "Ella. what have I told you about whining?" Erik asked her, looking up from his book and Ella pouted, reciting his words off by memory "Jest btedem ze kobiete do whine" Erik smiled as he heard the language of his homeland "And that means?" he asked and Ella sighed "It is wrong for a woman to whine" she said in a bored tone and Erik kissed the girl on the forehead "You've been doing well" Erik murmured as he went back to reading his book.<p>

Sebastian Shaw tapped his fingers on the large mahogany as Azazel slapped a file down in front of him "This was all we could find on the girl" the teleporter told him and Sebastian looked up "Have you infromed Miss Frost of your findings?" he asked with an unsettling smile "I'm sure she's listening right now" Azazel said and Emma stepped into the room "Yes, I am. Where is she?" Emma asked, her white dress flowing as she took each step toward the desk. Sebastian opened the file and read it aloud.

"Name: Ella-Marie Frost

Alias: Scarlett Ice

Mutation: When another mutants blood makes contact with her skin, she fully gains their mutation. This includes her mothers telepathy and shapeshifting as well as her fathers super human senses, regenerative healing factor and retractable adamantium-laced bone claws.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 115 lbs.; (diamond form) 436 lbs.

Hair: Chestnut Brown, toffee highlights, wavy

Eyes: Pale blue

Age: 19

Bio:  
>- Father disappeared at the age of 5<p>

- White Princess of the Hellfire Club

- Met Erik Lehnsherr at the age of 7

- Kidnapped by Erik Lehnsherr at the age of 15

- Mutation is not completely under control

- Trained assassin and thief

- Missing

- Said to be seen in France the second week of January."

Emma looked hopeful "Do we know if she really is there?" she asked and Azazel answered "She has been seen in a hotel know as Chateau Clement" Emma glared at him "Then why aren't you searching for her?" she hissed and Azazel gave her a look of boredom "Enough you two, we will find Ella and keep her safe, understand?" Sebastian said, still reading the file as the two continued to glare at each other "I'm sure Erik will bring her right to us" he said with a sinister smile.

...

A/N:

So, Like it?

Hate it?

Just let me know.

I've based the physical appearance of Ella on Nina Dobrev.


	2. Beneath the Weeping Willow

Erik had been gone a month, leaving Ella trapped in their hotel room in Switzerland. She had been coming up with plans to harm Erik for leaving her here but at the same time, she should have expected it from the man. Ella knew what he was like and why he was but, still, it bothered her when he did these things. After the first week of his disappearance, Ella knew he wouldn't be back for awhile so she began to paint out her thoughts and memories. One included the last time she saw her mother, whom she missed terribly. In the painting, her mother had a look of pure horror on her face as she screamed with her arms extended toward Ella as she was taken away from her.

Ella looked at the painting, sad that the memory would never leave her "I thought I told you not to think about her" Ella turned around, startled by the voice "Erik? Where have you been?" she asked quietly and he sighed "I was out getting... information" he explained to her and she glared at him "And where is that going to lead you next, huh?" she shouted. Erik cupped the girls face with his hands "Ella, this is what has to be done" he said gently to her and kissed her forehead "Mam was nieudane, dziecko*" he murmured and Ella sighed as she hugged him "Mam nieudane Pana, jak rowniez, ojciec*" she whispered back to him.

Eriks new information had eventually led him and Ella to Miami, Florida to the yacht named Caspartina. Eriks head slowly emerged from the cold water near the massive ship and he slowly swam to the dock where Ella had been sitting quietly, observing the passangers activities "Erik, they're simply sittingI can't detect any move-" "Good" Erik interrupted as he climbed the docks ladder "Who're the people on the boat?" Ella asked curiously "Ella, stay here, understand?" he hissed to her as he hoped over on to the yacht "But, Eri-" she began but stopped.

She decided that, for once, she would disobey orders and followed him quietly when suddenly she heard him yell in pain "Erik!" she cried and ran towards his voice. He cries continued as she abruptly stopped running to stare at the sight before her, Erik was clenching his head kneeling in front of her mother who was beside Sebastian Shaw, the Black King, and Riptide. Erik threw a blade at Shaw which her mother grabbed in her diamond form, spun and sent Erik flying off the ship. "Erik!" Ella screamed as she ran to the yachts railing and extended her hand towards him "Erik, pull yourself towards me!" she screamed, inclining for him to use his mutation on her adamantium claws and slowly he did as she requested, slowly lifting himself toward her until he saw a pair of red skinned arms snake around her waist "Ella, no!" he screamed as she and Azazel disappeared in flames and he fell back into the waters. Erik could hear nothing but his pulse in his ears as anger took him and he sent an anchor tearing through the ship "ELLA!" he screamed louder as the anchor tore through another layer of the yacht. He heard noise coming from beneath the ship as the anchor tore off of the massive chain and looked beneath him. As the submarine moved underneath him, the thought of Ella in it made him use his mastery over electromagnetic forces to pull himself toward the submarine, following it as it descended deeper under water.

Ella struggled against Azazels hold on her "Let me go, Azazel!" she shouted but Azazels grip only tightened "Azazel, I don't want to use my super strength against you, please" she pleaded with him and slowly he let her go "She's down the hall to the left" Azazel told her quietly and Ella took off running in the direction he told her. Ella burst through the door to the control room and stopped, staring at her mother "M-mom?" she whispered as her mother turned "Ella!" Emma Frost exclaimed and ran toward her daughter "Mom!" Ella cried as they embraced. Emma stroked her daughters hair, kissing the top of her head as she repeated the words 'I missed you' over and over. Ella hugged her mother tighter, feeling her tears falling on her head "I missed you too" she whispered as she too began to cry.

When Charles Xavier convinced Erik to let the submarine go using his telepathy, he quickly brought him up to the surface "Get off me!" Erik shouted, shoving Charles away "Calm down, just breathe. WE'RE HERE!" Charles shouted up to the coast guards ship "Who are you!" Erik asked him, struggling to stay above water "My name is Charles Xavier" Charles told him "You were in my head! How'd you do that?" Erik questioned "You have your tricks, I have mine. Just calm your mind!" Charles shouted and Erik slowly clamed himself "They took her" he whispered, slowly realizing he lost her "They took her" he repeated. They were pulled up onto the ship and Erik continued to whisper "They took her" Charles could not tell if it was out of anger or out of sadness "Took who, Erik?" Charles asked gently "Ella, they took Ella" Erik told him sadly "They took her from me" he whispered to himself.

... ... ... ... ... ...  
>Sorry for the short chapter.<br>And if it's crap.  
>Anyways, like it, hate it, just tell me.<br>R&R!


	3. Kryptonite

A/N:  
>Before I start, I totally forgot to give you the translation from the last chapter so,<br>I'm really sorry about that.

*1: I have missed you, child

*2: I have missed you as well, father.

So, again, I'm really sorry.

That was a _bad _mistake on my part and I continue to forget Disclaimers and such because I'm in my own world so here:

Disclaimer:

Though it is clearly obvious that I do not own Marvel, Magneto, Emma Frost, Wolverine, Charles Xavier, Mystique, Riptide, Azazel, Beast, Sebastian Shaw or ANY of the Marvel characters, I will say this anyways. I do not own anything except Ella Frost.  
>There you go, enjoy!<br>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It had been a month since Erik had last seen Ella, each day he missed her more. It made him cringe to know he had failed her and let them take her away. Since that night, Erik had helped Charles in the search for mutants to recruit which slowly helped him take his mind off of things. The friendship between Charles and Erik had grown greatly, Erik realized as he conversed with Charles  
>"Charles, do you think we'll find her?" Erik asked quietly and Charles gave him a look as he opened the door to the pub<br>"I truly do, Erik, she can't be far" he said to him. They entered the pub and looked around  
>"What's this mutants name, Charles?" Erik asked him and Charles scanned the pub<br>"James 'Logan' Howlett" Charles told him and Erik froze, that name all too familiar "There he is" Charles stated as he pointed toward the gruff looking man sitting at the bar, smoking a cigar "Erik?" Charles asked "You know this man?" Charles whispered and Erik swallowed  
>"That's Ellas father, he went missing when she was 5... He was never found though" Erik explained, staring at the man before them. Charles read the mans mind, finding no traces of a girl named Ella or any early periods in his life<br>"Erik, he's forgotten" Charles said, reading deeper into the mans thoughts "There's no trace of Ella in his memories" he told him.  
>Erik then glared at the man, how dare he not remember Ella, the girl who absolutely adored and admired her father, who loved him and thought of him even when he was gone<br>"Bastard" Erik spat and Charles placed a hand on his shoulder  
>"Erik, calm down, let's just speak with him, yes?" Charles said as he walked toward the man.<p>

"Ella! Are you ready?"  
>Ella heard her mother call as she stared at herself in the mirror<br>"Not quite, mom, give me another few minutes!" she called back.  
>Sebastian and Emma had become overprotective of Ella, Azazel always keeping an eye on her and she was never to leave his sight unless she was changing or in the washroom. She continued to stare at herself, surprised she looked as elegant as her mother wearing a white dress which at the top seemed like a lacey strapless bra with silky material hanging from it lazily, acting as a skirt to cover her from just beneath her beasts to just above her knees and if she were to twirl, it would surely show her panties. Her hair had been curled to look identical to her mothers and her eyes were brighter than she had seen, with a necklace draped around her neck that had a diamond covered key at the end. Ella truly looked pure and innocent, like her mother wanted<br>"Ella?" her mother asked as she entered her room "Are you alright, darling?"  
>startled, Ella whipped around with a gasp and sighed "I'm sorry mother, you scared me" Ella told her, breathing heavily.<br>Emma was wearing a dress similar to her daughters, it simply had sparkles and diamonds on it  
>"Ella, you look stunning" her mother said, smiling softly.<br>Ella turned back to the mirror and smiled  
>"Do you really think so?" she asked Emma nodded and hugged her daughter<br>"I've missed you so much, so has Sebastian" Emma whispered Ella smiled sadly as she hugged her back. Ella was happy to be reunited with her mother but she couldn't help missing Erik deeply, he had been a father to her for years and she couldn't simply stop thinking about him as Sebastian told her to.  
>"So have I, mom, I've missed you both" Ella said quietly as Azazel entered the room to escort Ella downstairs.<br>"I'll see you downstairs, darling" Emma told her, kissing her forehead and Ella nodded as her mother left her room.  
>Ella turned to Azazel<br>"Azazel, what is one to do when they should be happy but they aren't?" she asked him quietly and Azazel held out his hand to her  
>"They play pretend, princess" he told her with a smile and Ella took his hand, smiling slightly back at him<br>"I suppose you might be right, Azazel, you do know best" she said with a sigh and followed him out of her room.

Charles continued to converse with Ellas supposedly missing father at the bar while Erik waited, anger bubbling inside of him at the man. He saw the man nod slightly at Charles as they got up and began walking toward Erik  
>"Logan here has agreed to join us with the agreement that we help him remember his past" Charles told Erik with a smile "Smashing, yes?" Charles asked and Erik grunted<br>"How are we going to do that?" he asked and Charles clapped him on the shoulder  
>"Why, you know a part of his memories, Erik" Charles grinned. Logan stared between the two suspiciously<br>"Are you two... together?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked and the two younger men began to stutter  
>"O-oh god, no! I'm no- He's no-" Erik began<br>"We're not together in that way" Charles finished for him and Logan nodded slowly  
>"Alright..." he finished off his drink and put out his cigar, tucking the remains of it in his pocket "So, where to?" Logan asked.<p>

As Ella and Azazel descended gracefully down the stairs of the Hellfire Club, Ella reached out to Erik with her mind, desperately wanting to know he was alright.  
><em>"Erik!"<em> her mind called to him _"Erik, can you hear me?"_ she asked hopefully  
><em>"Who is this?"<em> an unfamiliar voice asked her  
><em>"My name is Ella Frost, I'm looking for Erik Lehnsherr"<em> she told the voice cautiously  
><em>"Ah, so you're the famous Ella hes been searching for"<em> the voice said and Ella frowned  
><em>"He's not too worried is he? Please, tell him I'm alright!"<em> she begged the voice  
><em>"My name is Charles Xavier, I'm a new friend of Eriks, where might you be, Ella?"<em> he asked and Ella chewed her lip, unsure if she should tell him or not  
><em>"I'm with my guardian, Azazel, that's all I can tell you, I'm sorry"<em> she told him in a sad tone _"Just please tell Erik I'm alright, he has nightmares when he worries too much"_ she explained and heard Charles chuckle  
><em>"I'll tell him, don't worry"<em> he promised her _"We will find you, Ella"_ Charles told her _"You don't belong in the Hellfire Club"_ Ella looked around suspiciously and sighed _"But, I do belong to the Hellfire Club, I'm their White Princess and the Black King is my father"_ she told him sadly _"I've missed my mother too, I can't bear to be taken from her again"_ Ella saw her mother, her eyes twinkling as Ella and Azazel reached the bottom of the staircase _"Charles, I'm afraid I have to stop speaking with you, my mother will hear and she will find out your location, I'm sorry"_ Ella said to him  
><em>"Ella! Wait, no!"<em> she heard him shout before she brought up her mental shields and faked a sweet smile to her mother.  
>Azazel smiled at Ella, proud that she took his advice as she kissed Sebastian and Emma on the cheeks<br>"Azazel" Ella said to him after she parted from the king and queen  
>"Ella" he answered and she sent a playful glare his way<br>"Do you think I could see someone without you telling Sebastian and mother...?" she asked him slowly and Azazek immediatly shook his head "Just this once, Azazel, please?" she begged him and he continued to shake his head  
>"I won't let you be taken away by that man again, Ella, you're an important girl to me" he told her as she frowned deeply "And I trust you not to use my mutation to get away with it" Ella just pouted<br>"Very well, Azazel, I'll obey your orders" Ella said glumly "Just this once" she then said with a cheeky grin and Azazel smiled as best he could.

"You _spoke_ with her!" Erik shouted at Charles "How did you speak with her!" he demanded and Charles gave a sigh  
>"Connection of the minds, she obviously has her mothers telepathy because she blocked me out the same way her mother did" Charles told him and Erik scratched the back of his neck, making Charles think Erik wasn't telling him something "Erik, what have you not told me?" Charles asked him and Erik sighed<br>"Ella she has a... _unique_ ability" Erik told him "When the blood of another mutant touches her she... gains their powers"  
>Charles sat silently for a moment "How many mutations does she have?" he asked quietly and Erik frowned<br>"She only has six for now" Erik said and Charles looked at him  
>"What are the six?"<br>"She has telepathy, teleporting, the ability to create powerful whirlwinds from her hands, she can metabolize energy into greater physical attributes and, well, she has my control over electromagnetic energy" Erik explained to him lowly and Charles went silent, not sure what to say.  
>"When they first had her, they just used her, making her steal other mutations" Erik told him "I had to get her away from that, I had to" Erik said "I couldn't let her live like that" he whispered and Charles nodded, there was nothing else he could say.<p> 


	4. Come Little Children

Tonight was the night, Sebastian had told her, the night that they would go recruiting government held mutants.

"Azazel, why can't I join you?" Ella pouted, Azazel had told Ella she was not allowed to accompany them since her mother had been captured.

When Sebastian got word of Emmas capture, he was furious "It's become more personal than I had originally planned" he had said to her and Ella knew her mother held a special place in Sebastians heart and mind.

"Why can't we just get her back?" Ella had asked and Sebastian simply stroked her hair, like a father did to their daughter "My dear, your mother will get out on her own and she would rather us not put you in danger" he murmured.

Azazel had been searching for his two short swords with sharp tails "Ella, you must know why you can't join us" he said to her as he got on his knees to search under his bed "Azazel, I can be of use!" she whined as Azazel got on his feet and turned to her, holding his hands out "Where are they, Ella?" he asked her accusingly and she sighed as she placed the two weapons in his hands "You shouldn't play with these, Ella" he scolded her and Ella rolled her eyes "I'm not five, Azazel, I know how to use them" she told him and folded her arms over her chest as Azazel flicked his tail at her, a rude gesture he often used to tell her to shut up.

Ella sighed and left Azazels room to find Riptide, perhaps he'd be more reasonable, she thought as she wandered the hall ways.

"Janos!" Ella called "Janos, are you here?" she searched his room to find he was nowhere in sight and she groaned "Ella?" she whipped around, startled by the sudden voice "Janos! You scared me!" she panted, a hand on her chest "I apologize" Riptide said to her "What would you like?" he asked and Ella sighed "Can I please join you in-" "No" He interrupted her and Ella stomped her foot childishly "Janos, please!" she cried and he shook his head "No, now get out" he pointed to the door and she huffed, hating it when he treated her like a little sister "Fine" she muttered, stomping out of his room.

Ella dropped onto her bed face first and groaned, she wanted to go so badly to see the other mutants.

She never really met another mutant that wasn't a part of the Hellfire Club other than Erik and her father, she desperately wanted to know if they were as horrible as her mother and Sebastian had told her.

Ella thought of how badly she wanted to go and how unfair it was that they were keeping her from going, it was stupid, she thought, it couldn't be that dangerous she kept insisting to herself.

Ella slowly sat up as she came to the conclusion that she would follow them _But what if they send Azazel to check on me?_ she pondered and bit her lip as another idea popped into her head.

After the mission, she would tell him she had been in the washroom when he came to check on her.

He would believe that, right? Of course he would, he respected Ella and thought of her as a little sister, why wouldn't he? she smirked at the plan forming in her head as she left to get dressed.

Darwin, Angel, Raven, Sean, Hank and Alex sat in the rec room having a decently good time.

That was until they heard '_**BMF**_' and they all slowly stopped smiling and turned toward the large window "What was that?" Darwin asked, standing next to the pinball machine as Alex played.

The noise turned up in different ares by the minute, causing the young mutants to look toward every direction they heard it "Something doesn't feel right" Darwin thought aloud as he walked toward the window and pressed the button which caused the yellow curtains to open.

There was suddenly a burst of flame infront of the moon and two figures appeared, one fairly large wearing a black suit and the other seemingly muscular, his skin looking almost red.

Suddenly the man in the black suit fell as the other disappeared, the body fell in front of the large rec room window and the teens all screamed.

More bodies began to fall from the sky and the fear in their eyes grew stronger.

Men with guns ran up to the window and stood guard as one knocked, shouting "Get back! Get back! We're under attack!" as another burst of flame appeared in the yard and began to attack.

The mutants heard a loud gust of wind in the yard behind them as their heads whipped toward the back window to see a large tornado appeared "Stay here my ass!" Darwin shouted as he got up to lead the other mutants out "Let's get out of here!" he shouted as they all followed him down the hall "Get back!" the guards shouted "We can help!" the mutants cried and the guards looked as though they were going to say something when they heard a large explosion.

They ran back to the room in terror to see the tornado getting closer and the girls screamed when the tornado threw a man through the back window and into the room.

Raven had begun sobbing in fear, praying it would all end and they would be safe.

Only one guard remained and the red skinned man killed him with ease while another man wearing a grey suite appeared out of the tornado and stepped into the room, the red skinned man did the same.

They heard pleas outside the door to the hall and another man wearing a strange helmet entered after the pleas stopped and he stood gracefully "Where's the telepath?" the man asked and the teleporter answered "Not here" the man in front of the doors panted slightly "Too bad" he said and looked back at the man in the gray suite "Well, at least I can take this silly thing off" he said, pulling the helmet off slowly to reveal his walnut brown hair "Good evening, my name is Sebastian Shaw" he greeted them with a smile and began to strut toward them "And I am not here to hurt you" he stated as one last guard appeared and shouted "Freeze!" Sebastian simply looked at the guard "Azazel" he called and the red skinned man disappeared, sliced the man and reappeared.

Sebastian then continued to walk toward them, handing his helmet to the grey suited man "My friends, there's a revolution coming when mankind discovers who we are and what we do" he told them, making eye contact with each of them "each of us will face a choice, be enslaved or rise up to rule" he whispered to them "Choose freely but note that if you are not with us then by definition you are against us" he said and gave a slight smile "So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you or you can join me and live like kings and queens" Angel stepped forward and took his hand, following him to the window.

Ella watched the acts committed before her in pure horror, _how could they? I thought they were going to speak with them?_ she wondered but froze when she saw the tall black boy betray Sebastian "Oh no" she whispered and jumped down from her hiding place as Sebastian grabbed the boys face, preparing to destroy him "Sebastian, no!" Ella shouted but it was too late, the process had begun within the boys body "Ella!" Azazel and Riptide shouted as Sebastian stalked toward her  
>"I thought you were told to stay within the hellfire club, Ella" he said darkly as he grabbed her hand and yanked her toward Azazel "Do not let her out of your sight, whatever the cost" he growled as Azazel took hold of her tightly "No! Let me go!" she screamed as the other mutants watched wide eyed "Please, help!" she screamed to the others.<p>

She broke from Azazels grip and ran toward the other mutants but was quickly pulled back by Riptide "Let her go!" the ginger one shouted as Ella fought against Riptides grip.

She slowly stopped and shut her eyes tightly, concentrating on the teleporing abilitied she gained from Azazel "Don't you dare" Sebastian hissed at her "Azazel, now" he called to the teleporter.

"No!" Ella screamed as they disappeared, only to reappear in a large hotel suite "Ella, we specifically told you that you were not allowed to come with us!" Sebastian shouted and Ella cringed, falling on to the freshly made bed "I just wanted to meet them" Ella told him honestly "These mutants are against us, Ella! They don't want to meet you!" he paced the room violently and turned toward her "You are to stay here and not move an inch until Azazel or Janos can watch you! Is that clear?" he asked her and Ella nodded, looking down "Good, now excuse me while I explain to our new guest who you are" he said, leaving the room.

Ella slowly fell back on the large bed as tears fell from her eyes  
>"How do I get out of here <em>now<em>?" she silently asked herself and began to sob.

The mutant teens sat outside the destroyed bulding, grieving the loss of Darwin and attempting to come to terms with the betrayal of Angel. Raven looked up as she watched Charles and Erik exit the black vehicle to approach them.

She slowly stood as Charles embraced her for a moment and pulled away "We've made arrangements for you all to be taken home immediatly" Charles told the teens and Seans looked up at him through his sunglasses "We're not going home" he stated and Charles blinked "What?" Sean turned his head toward Alex as he stated "He's not going back to prison" Alex then spoke up "He killed Darwin" he told the older men "All the more reason for you to leave" Charles retorted "This is over" he then stated as Raven stared at him "Darwin's dead, Charles" she stated "And we can't even bury him" Charles turned to her as the other teens hung their heads "We can avenge him" Erik stated, looking at Raven and Charles as everyone turned their heads toward him "And it won't be easy" Charles said quietly, walking past Erik.

Erik walked up to Charles, taking his sunglasses off "They're just kids" Charles told him quietly "No, they _were_ kids" Erik told him heatedly "Shaw has his army, we need ours" Erik stated as Charles looked away and sighed before turning back to the group "We'll have to train" he told them "All of us" he stated "Yes?" he then asked and the teens nodded "But we can't stay here" Hank said to them "Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe" the teens stared at Hank "We've... Got no where to go" he said to them, looking away briefly "Yes we do" Charles stated.

Slowly the teens began to chat among themselves in curiostiy except Sean, he walked toward to two older males "Before we leave... There was something else" Sean told them before looking toward the others and back at them "What else was there, Sean?" Charles asked and Sean looked down "There was... another girl, she tried to save Darwin" he told them "They started shouting at her, about how she wasn't supposed to be there... she started screaming for us to help and struggled to reach us but... they took her before we could do anything" he said regretfully and Erik stared at the boy "What did she look like, Sean?" he asked in a deeper voice which startled Sean slightly "She-she was small, skinny I mean, and her hair was... Brown and it went to.. I guess her mid back?" Sean explained slowly "What about her eyes, Sean? What colour were they?" he asked as he took the boy by the shoulders "Uh, they were blue, I think... I'm not sure" Erik slowly let go of Sean, staring straight ahead "Erik?" Charles asked, worried for his friend "Ella was here" Erik stated quietly "Ella was here and in danger" he whispered "Charles, they took her again" he said to his friend and Charles looked at him sadly "I'm sorry, Erik" he told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Erik pulled away angrily and stalked off to the car.


	5. You know this is your Biggest Mistake

Ella was frustrated and fed up with being stuck in this room on this bed.  
>She couldn't even go to the bathroom without someone having to come with her! This was getting out of hand and she needed to escape - fast.<p>

She sat in the middle of the large bed hugging her knees with her chin gently resting on them while Janos lounged on the couch the the far left of the bed tapping his fingers out of boredom.

Ellas hair had been weaved into a fishtail braid that flowed over her right shoulder and tied at the end with a ribbon.  
>Her outfit a long flowing night gown with the shoulders cut off and very wide sleeves with a small teardrop looking slit between her breasts and the dress a light beige.<p>

Ella sighed and looked over at Janos, knowing he was about as bored as she was "So… Got any board games?" Ella suggested weakly and Janos lulled his head to the side giving her a bored glare.

Ella frowned and rested her chin back on her knees, they all were angry with her for the night before and refused to speak to her until she apologized which she would not do - she had a right to know that they were killing people! why they had decided not to tell her was unclear to Ella and made her even more frustrated.

Ella glanced over at Janos, seeing his attention was aimed elsewhere, and shut her eyes tightly while she concentrated on the image of Erik.

* * *

><p>Erik concentrated hard on turning the large dish miles away to face him.<p>

His face began to turn red as he continued to concentrate but finally let out a grunt and gave up.

Charles looked at the ground then to his friend "You know, I believe true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity" he said as Erik turned to face him "Would you mind if I..." Charles raised his hand and moved his fingers and Erik shook his head.

Charles put two fingers to his left temple and shut his eyes, looking into Eriks memories.

* * *

><p><em>Charles saw Erik with a young girl, he was chasing her around a forest and laughing "You'll never catch me, Max!" the small girl shouted, laughing as she hopped over a log "Ella, it's time for dinner!" he shouted back with a large smile on his face.<em>

_The little girl turned and Charles nearly gave a gasp, even as a little girl she was beautiful._

_She smiled at Erik "Come now, Max, I haven't had this much freedom since I was a child!" she shouted and began to twirl "Ella, we have a big day tomorrow, you know that" Erik said as he folded his arms over his chest and Ella stopped twirling to run over to Erik._

_She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly "Even though my dad is gone and my family isn't around, I'm glad I have you, Max, you're all the family I need" Ella hugged him tightly "I love you, Max, and I always will" she mumbled into his shirt._

_The words had brought tears to Eriks eyes as he hugged her back tighter "I love you too, Ella and I'll always be here to protect you" he told the small girl and kissed to top of her head._

* * *

><p>The memory ended and Charles brushed away a tear that escaped his eye "What did you just do to me?" Erik asked as a tear slid down his face "I accessed the brightest corner of your memory system" Charles told him "It's a very beautiful memory, Erik. Thank you" Erik shook his head slightly "I didn't know I still had that" he told Charles honestly "There is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There is good, too. I felt it. When you can access all of that, you will possess a power no one can match. Not even me" Charles explained and gave Erik a pat on his shoulder "So come on, try again" he encouraged him and Erik turned back to the large dish.<p>

Erik slowly extended his arm toward the dish as tears slid from his eyes, he concentrated on that memory and moving the dish to face them.

The dish slowly began to turn as Erik moved his shaking hand and Charles looked on, very impressed while Erik began to smile and laugh while Charles joined in his laughter and patted Erik on the back "Well done" he told his friend.

* * *

><p>Ella sat up in her bed to look over at Janos' sleeping form "Janos?" she called to see if he was in a deep sleep.<p>

Janos didn't even stir as Ella hopped out of her bed and ran to the closet to pack some things but froze over her suitcase as she heard Janos mumble in his sleep.

Ella let out a breath of relief to see he was still asleep and shut her suitcase.

She slowly came to notice a red spot on her hand from when Sebastian had forced Angel to transfer her mutation to her, it made Ella sick.

She could barely control the other mutations, she didn't need another.

Sighing, Ella shut her eyes and concentrated on the image of Erik again and Azazels mutation.

Ella felt a burning heat crawling up her as she concentrated harder the heat increased.

She gasped loudly as the heat enveloped her and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Erik had shot out of bed as he heard a loud '<em><strong>BMF<strong>_' coming from outside the mansion.

He exited his room and began making his way down the hall to the door leading to the back of the mansion.

He jogged down the stone steps, gripping his blade tightly "Who's here?" he called but recieved no answer "Show yourself!" he shouted angrily as he walked toward the field.

Erik noticed a figure lie motionless on the grass and he walked cautiously toward it "Hello?" he asked, gripping his blade tighter until he noticed the figures long chocolate brown hair "Ella?" he asked slowly and bent over to turn her head toward him "Ella!" he shouted and immediatly dropped the blade, taking her in his arms bridal style.

"Charles!" Erik screamed as he ran toward the mansion caryying Ella "Charles!" he continued to scream until Charles came running out "Erik! What is it!" Erik jogged passed him into the mansion "It's Ella, I found her like this in the field" he explained as he gently placed her on the couch "She's barely breathing, Charles" Erik stared worriedly at Ellas form.

Charles began to examine the girl while Erik paced the room "Erik, her breathing is normal" he told his friend "She's simply unconcious" Erik knelt next to Ellas head, stroking her hair "Will she wake up?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of her and Charles nodded "She'll be alright, she must have fainted" Charles looked out the window and noticed a suitcase laying in the grass "Those bastards will pay" Erik growled out and Charles placed a hand on his shoulder "They didn't do this to her, she came by herself. Her suitcase is out there" he told the worried man.

"Get some rest, Erik, I'll stay with her and tell you when she awakens" Charles said and Erik looked up at him "I don't want to leave he-" he began "Erik, it wasn't a request, go to bed" he commanded and Erik got up tiredly to shuffle to his room.

* * *

><p>So, the reason that Ella sometimes calls Erik 'Max'<p>

Is because Max is Magneto's original name before he changed it to Erik, just in case that confused you.

So, yeah.

Love it, hate it, review it!


	6. Eyes Wide Open

Ella awoke to a piercing blue gaze staring at her intensly "Ah, there you are" she heard the blue eyed man say in a hushed tone "Do you dream of your own death often?" he questioned softly "Charles Xavier, I assume" Ella sighed and slowly sat up while she clutched her head "Not often at all, that seems to be the first time" she groaned "My head..." she fell back on the couch her groan growing louder "Here, drink this and calm yourself, I might be able to help" Charles handed her a glass of water and smiled slightly at her "If by help you mean wallow in my 'ead don't bother, I already know why it hurts" she mumbled, sipping the water.

Charles frowned at the girl "Because of the extra mutations?" he asked while she continued to sip from the glass and nod slightly "I can contain them well but they're very hard to control once I let them out of the mental cage" she explained "If they take control for too long, my head starts to hurt and sometimes I go into a fit of vomitting for days"" she sighed and coughed "Where might I be?" she asked quietly, staring at the water in her glass "Some place safe, I assure you" he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Erik should be up in a few hours, should we go for a tour while there are no distractions?" Ella looked up at him and nodded, a smiled spreading across her face "Oh please, I've never been in an actual home in so long" she told him.

Ella climbed the stairs of the Xavier estate in awe, she had never been in a home so large before "You grew up here?" Ella threw the question over her shoulder "Yes, I did, along with Raven who you'll meet later" he said, smiling at the girls amazement "You got to spend every day in one place?" she asked in wonder "You're so lucky, I was always moved from place to place, I never had a real home or a room" she told him, leaning over the railing to look down "Don't get me wrong, I loved being with Erik, my father, mother and step father but, I never got to have the real family experience" she sighed dreamily "Being able to come back to the same door, same couch, same bed, same... everything has always been a dream of mine" Charles frowned a bit "Well, I'm sure you won't have to do that after this is all over" he assured her but Ella simply shrugged "We'll never know until it's really over, will we?" Charles' frown deepened "I suppose you're right" he sighed.

Ella heard a bedroom door open to reveal a ginger boy in boxers giving a big yawn "Why am I awake..." he groaned and Charles heard him "Ah! Goodmorning, Sean, I was just giving our new guest a tour" he told Sean who rubbed his eyes "New guest?" he asked tiredly as his eyes began to focus on the petite brunette "Oh! Shit! I mean, Crap! I mean..." he stumbled with his words "What Sean means, Ella, is welcome" Charles said, glaring at the boy for his language "Yeah, sorry" he mumbled and Ella smiled at him "It's nice to meet you, Sean" she stuck her hand out "As you heard, I'm Ella" Sean took her hand and smiled slightly "Right, you're the girl who was taken on the night we were attacked, right?" he asked and Ella nodded slowly as she remembered that night "Well, that's enough chit chat for now, come Ella let's finish our tour" Charles pulled her gently by the arm away from Sean, feeling her discomfort at the mention of the attack "Nice meeting you!" Sean called walking toward the washroom.

* * *

><p>Charles eventually led Ella outside to show her the garden but Ella only sat on one of the stone benches surrouding the large fountain "Ella?" Charles stared at her with concerned eyes "Are you alright?" he asked and Ella gave a sad smile "I just need a moment to be real..." she said quietly, watching the water pour from the center piece of the fountain and to the base.<p>

Charles rubbed Ella's back soothingly with a sigh "I can promise you, things shall get better" he told her and Ella gave a sideways glance to look at him "Charles, you really shouldn't promise things like that" she told him and he smiled slightly "Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Ella laughed and gave a nod "I suppose you're right" Charles stood and held his hand out to Ella "Come on, let's see if Erik has awoken" Ella took his hand immediatly after hearing Erik's name and stood to follow him into the house.

* * *

><p>Erik had awoken to the sound of running water with a gasp, he had been having nightmares of Ella being drowned by an unseen figure.<p>

At first it was nothing but a nightmare but it had felt more real each time he had it and always awoke in cold sweat and panting.

He dragged his hands down his face and sighed, throwing his feet over the side of the bed and placing them on the cold hardwood flooring.

There was a knock on his door followed by the sound of Charles' voice "Erik?" he called from the other side of the door "May we come in?" Erik's head snapped to look at the door "Is Ella with you?" he asked and heard Charles chuckle as he opened the door to reveal Ella smiling as bright as the sun.

Ella ran and jumped into Erik's arms while she shouted "Erik!" whom caught her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her hair.

Seeing them embrace reminded Charles of a daughter and father seeing one another for the first time in years and it made him smile.

* * *

><p>Pictures are on my profile!<br>You wanna see Ella, she's there!

Like it,

Hate it,

Review it.


End file.
